Izilth (Misfit Menagerie)
Overview Izilth is the leader and matriarch of the Misfit Menagerie. She started the clan on the Windswept Plateau but has since moved it to Dragonhome. She rules with a firm, but benevolent claw and hopes to see her clan prosper for many years to come. Appearance Izilth stands 5.7 meters tall and has a wingspan of 7.3 meters. Her scales are a muted green and she has larger, brighter green scales littered across her body. Her wings are a pale grey-brown. On a regular basis, Izilth clothes herself in dark, gnarled wood and black feathers. Personality While she may seem to be hardheaded and blunt at first glance, Izilth is undyingly loyal to her clan and will do anything to protect it. She doesn't like to talk about her past but her gentle way of dealing with abandoned hatchlings speaks of past neglect. Background Born on the Windswept Plateau to parents she never knew, Izilth was taken in by a traditional Mirror pack as a newborn. She spent much of her childhood moving from place to place with the pack. As she matured, however, she began to tire of the constant travel and became quite the strongwilled troublemaker. One day, Izilth decided she had had enough and broke away from her pack. The pack allowed her to go peacefully, glad to be rid of her frequent complaints and sarcastic commentary. She traveled across the pack's territory and ended up back on the Windswept Plateau, where she came across a Guardian named Athyg. Despite his injured leg, Athyg sprang up when Izilth approached and insisted on following her. Izilth was wary of him at first, but once he explained that she was the Charge he was searching for, she relented. The pair set up camp on the spot to allow Athyg to heal. Not long afterward, they decided to set up a clan together as mates, which they called Breezeborn. Breezeborn thrived under Izilth's watchful eye. However, as it grew, her old pack began to see it as one final threatening act of rebellion from their wayward member. They threatened her with war unless she moved her clan out of their territory. Izilth was entirely prepared to fight that war, but Athyg was able to convince her to make a retreat. Under Izilth's decree, Breezeborn moved to Dragonhome, which was just far enough away from the Plateau to satisfy the pack. In this new environment, Breezeborn became something of a beacon of hope for dragons fleeing persecution or who were exiled to Dragonhome's barren deserts. Their acceptance of these rejects earned the clan the name 'Misfit Menagerie', which Izilth took to quickly. Izilth herself doesn't mind all the newcomers, as long as they pose no threat to the clan she has worked so hard to build. Relationships * Athyg - ''Athyg is Izilth's mate and the love of her life. They don't see eye to eye on several things, but Athyg has ways of calming her down enough to listen to his reasoning. Izilth once saw his constant presence as annoying but has grown to enjoy his company and even find it comforting. * ''Xivos - Xivos is Izilth's last remaining son and heir apparent. She is sometimes disappointed in how much he takes after his father, especially when she sees him toting around his "charge", a twig he named Barky. Regardless, she has been trying her hardest to train him to be the future leader of the clan. * Kadyn - Kadyn is Izilth's trusted advisor and close friend. She will often go to him for advice regarding both official clan business and personal troubles. However, they also frequently meet for friendly chats and strolls around the clan territory. * Meilichios - Meilichios is the clan's head guard and another of Izilth's confidants. The two don't talk often, especially outside of the daily security reports, but there is a high level of trust between them. He is the only one besides Athyg to know her life story. * Extremis - Extremis, as the clan's local daredevil, causes plenty of problems for Izilth and the rest of the clan. Most of Izilth's interactions with him involve her rebuking him for some dangerous stunt he'd pulled. She often wonders why she allowed him into the clan. Trivia * Izilth is the Misfit Menagerie's custom progenitor and is currently in the process of being regened. Once she is finished, she will have Bar and Daub in addition to Scales. * As a Wind dragon, Izilth is quite proud of her flying ability, despite being a Mirror. Category:Wind Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Female Category:Clan Leader Category:Clan Founder